Uo en Sohmaland
by Misa.Shian
Summary: Parodia de Fruits Basket y Laura en America xD Leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

**: Uo en Sohmaland :  
**  
-------------------------  
Locación: Un estudio de grabación de una no tan popular cadena de televisión, todos los arreglos sillas y demás están acomodados del mismo modo que lo están en Laura en América. Seh!  
-------------------------

En nuestro estudio ya descrito del modo fácil.. se pasa cámara por la audiencia..en su mayoría mujeres Fanáticas de Yuki y demás familiares de Sohma y Furuba... luces comienzan a iluminar el escenario principal, dando giros vueltas y demás..como típico show cirquero..al final todas las luces se precipitan sobre la silla central, a la par que se escucha una canción un tanto ridícula..aparentemente será el tema del programa , bien..en la silla central se encuentra una joven de cabello rubio, bien vestida, y por lo visto alta y delgada , sosteniendo unos papeles entre sus manos con el logo del programa impreso en estas.

De repente se escucha una voz masculina .. proveniente obviamente de las bocinas instaladas en el lugar, la voz dice lo siguiente:

**Voz**: - Bienvenidos sean todos al piloto de nuestro posible nuevo programa! **Uo En Sohmaland**! - Dando así comienzo al programa.

Dicho esto la joven da inicio formalmente a su programa:

**Uotani**: - Así es! Este es el posible comienzo de un nuevo programa en el que yo: Arisa Uotani me encargare de darle ayuda a todos en la familia Sohma! ..Porqué? Bien.. es algo que hago de corazón. -

La audiencia aplaude emocionada ante dichas palabras.

**Uotani**: - Bien..ahora si..presentemos nuestro primer caso: _:El líder de mi familia abuso de mi de pequeño: _Mente de Uo: No pudieron poner un titulo mejor? .. Oh! Mira nada más ..pero que clase de persona podría hacer eso? ..Bueno..aquí tenemos al victimo.. **Yuki Sohma**. -

La audiencia en su mayoría lanza confeti, alza pancartas con mensajes de amor y uno que otro un tanto bizarro..dirigidos al príncipe.

**Yuki**: - Gracias ... eh.. Se acerca a la joven conductora para murmurarle una pregunta ((Cómo debo llamarte?)). -  
**Uotani**: - Le responde de igual modo ((Señorita Arisa))...Pero bueno.. cuéntame, chico, qué es lo que te ha sucedido? La joven cruza sus piernas mientras observa denotando interés en lo que dirá el joven de notable apariencia . -  
**Yuki**: - Pues vera ... 'Señorita Arisa' ..de pequeño mis padres me 'entregaron' al líder de mi familia a cambio de una mejor posición en la familia... Decía el joven sin mucho animo, a la par que la audiencia da un suspiro que fue indicado por un letrero tras cámaras  
**Uotani**: - Uhm..entiendo; pero aquí dice que hay más. ¿Porqué no nos cuentas? -  
**Yuki**: - Bien.. también Akito ..ese es su nombre..solía abusar mucho de mi mentalmente..me encerraba y decía cosas.. Durante unos 10 minutos más le joven continua contando su melodrama, mientras la audiencia comienza a llorar . -  
**Uotani**: - Mira, pues adivinen qué! Dice esto efusivamente dirigiéndose a la cámara Tenemos al desgraciado que hizo todo esto! Esta en un cuarto esperando a que sea su turno de pasar .. y saben qué? Ya es hora! Traigan a Akito! -

Justo en ese momento se abre una puerta al fondo, de esta sale un (Una) joven de desgarbada apariencia, pálida piel, cabello corto color negro, acelerando sus pasos mientras se acerca a las sillas, al estar lo suficientemente cerca se le indica sentarse en la silla del lado contrario de donde se encuentra Yuki.

**Akito**: - Observa silencioso al joven que le ha acusado. -  
**Yuki**: - Su mirada no puede dejar de observar al causante de todos los traumas que ha sufrido, y que tanto miedo le causa..quedando en cierto modo 'paralizado' ante su presencia en el lugar y el modo en el cual este no le quita la mirada de encima. -  
**Uotani**: - Revisa sus papeles en mano y rápidamente interrumpe tan corta y a la vez tan horripilante escena para Yuki Bien.. aquí dice que usted ha abusado psicológica y físicamente de este niño, qué puede decir al respecto? -  
**Akito**: - En su rostro se dibuja lentamente una sonrisa un tanto tétrica Yo nunca he abusado de mi querido Yuki..solo lo he educado como debe de ..él siempre ha sido un niño tan delicado.. no comprende que todo lo hice por su bien .. soy como la madre que no ha tenido . -

La audiencia ante tales palabras comienza un fuerte abucheo en general. A lo que Akito responde con un gesto de agresión, recibiendo a cambio más desaprobación del publico.

**Uotani**: - Pues te tengo noticias! Le hemos echo exámenes psicológicos a Yuki y te aseguro que este niño tiene más traumas que .. ah..que algún otro niño-traumas! -  
**Yuki**: - Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente ..pero con un tono un tanto desconcertante para ser el llanto de un joven,...el cual más bien suena como el llanto de una niña _N/A: Soy mala xD_  
**Akito**: Ves!? Siempre has sido y serás una maldita rata llorona! Medio se levanta de su asiento , como si tuviera la intención de golpear al joven en llanto  
**Uotani**: - Alto ahí! Déjame decirte que con todas estas pruebas y más 'ayuda' hemos logrado que pases mucho tiempo en un 'asilo mental' , y al chico lo mandaremos con la psicóloga y se le brindara la ayuda necesaria para que pueda superar sus traumas -  
**Yuki**: Aún llorando como una niña, pero ya un poco más tranquilo Muchas gracias Señorita Arisa! -  
**Uotani**: - Anda, pasa por aquí con la psicóloga para que comiences de una vez .. y en cuanto a ti Dirige su vista hacia Akito el cual por lo visto no logra entender lo sucedido A ti te llevaremos cuanto antes al asilo mental! -

Unos sujetos de corpulenta apariencia, vistiendo una camiseta negra en la cual dice con letras grandes y amarillas :Seguridad: toman a Akito de los brazos y lo llevan fuera del estudio en donde lo esperan los encargados y 'enfermeros' de la ya mencionada institución. Pasan a la joven por entre un pasillo entre la audiencia , la cual no evita soltarle golpes a Akito e insultos a los cuales la joven responde rápidamente, y a una señora de entre el publico le muerde la mano cuando esta intenta golpearla.

Mientras Yuki pasa junto con una señora por otra puerta mientras continua llorando y haciendo ruidos de niña _N/A: xD Me encanta eso_.

**Uotani**: Ahora vamos a comerciales antes de pasar a nuestro siguiente caso! Dice con entusiasmo dirigiéndose hacia la cámara

**Fin del primer trauma**


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------  
+ Pasan 5 minutos de comerciales para comenzar de nuevo el programa con un nuevo tema +  
-------------------------

**Uotani**: Bienvenidos de nuevo a este su programa: Uo en Sohmaland! Ahora sigamos con el siguiente caso .. se titula:i novio me engaña con alguien que nose quien es porque no la conozco!: Mente de Uo: Dios..quién elige los títulos!? .. Bueno.. en esta ocasión presentamos a Kagura Sohma .. bien Kagura..explícanos lo que sucede? Dirige la vista hacia la joven que se encuentra a su lado, llorando un tanto desconsolada  
**Kagura**: Bien, Señorita Arisa.. mi 'novio' ...desde hace meses actúa raro.. se desaparece y no lo veo en mucho en días .. y cuando vuelve regresa con marcas en el cuello y ropa .. creo que me engaña, señorita Arisa!  
**Kyou**: No soy tu novio!  
**Uotani**: Y todavía lo niega? Maldito desgraciado!

La audiencia da de abucheos a Kyou

**Kagura**: Pero como dices eso, Kyou? Si yo te amo! Y tu me dijiste que nos íbamos a casar  
**Uotani**: Mira nada más, esta peor de lo que pensaba! Aparte de que la engañas , le prometes matrimonio!  
**Kyou**: Eso fue porque ella me amenazo!! Además yo no la engaño! Grita bastante exaltado  
**Uotani**: Pues no tienes ni como negarlo! Nuestras cámaras te atraparon en el parque, con tu amante! Miren el video Con su mano diestra indica hacia la pantalla del fondo, en la cual comienza a reproducirse el video 

-------------------------  
_En un parque local, se divisa a una pareja en pleno 'faje' .. la pareja resulta ser un joven de notable cabello anaranjado, y la chica de largo cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, pálida piel y portando un vestido con detalles 'góticos'.  
_-------------------------  
**Kagura**: Qué!?  
**Kyou**: Demonios ...  
**Uotani**: Ha..Hanajima!? Eh..digo..Que pase la amante!

Por la puerta de entrada, llega una joven con la descripción dada en el video.. _N/A: Para que describirla de nuevo? .._, mientras la audiencia grita debido a la excitación causada por el video y la supuesta indignación que les ha causado. Llega y se sienta al lado contrario de donde Kagura y Kyou, mientras todos la observan completamente sorprendidos.

**Uotani**: En estado de shock debido a la sorpresa ..reacciona Bien! Hanajima ... Tu sabias que Kyou tenia 'novia'?  
**Hanajima**: No, el me dijo que estaba soltero, y que no le gustaba Tohru .. Comenta con la tranquilidad de siempre  
**Uotani**: Bien Kyou..tu que dices? .. Eh.. Eh! Seguridad!!

Se enfocan todas las cámaras en Kyou que esta recibiendo la golpiza de su vida por parte de Kagura

**Uotani**: Bien... el no ha robado dinero.. no tiene hijos..pero tiene prometida.. Coloca su mano diestra sobre su frente Qué harás , Hanajima?  
**Kyou**: Mientras recibe más golpes y los guardias de seguridad intentan separarlo de Kagura Ayuda!  
**Kagura**: Maldito! Beep Dice una y otra vez mientras sigue golpeando a Kyou y evitando a los de seguridad  
**Hanajima**: Pues lo normal.. dejarlo y fingir que no sucedió nada La joven se pone de pie y sale del foro  
**Uotani**: Mente de Uo: Dios... espero y solo sea un programa... Bueno..pasemos a comerciales!

-------------------------  
**Fin del trauma #2**


End file.
